Au bout de l'Impasse
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Quatre ans que la guerre dure. Severus et Hermione attendent que ça finisse, quelle qu'en soit l'issue. TRADUCTION de la fic de Sophierom.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Sophierom_.

**Original :** Waiting Games, par Sophierom. Cette fiction est disponible sur le site du SSHG exchange, sshgexchange point serpentsstratagem point com

**Traduction** benebu, février 2008.

**Note :** attention, cette fic est assez sombre.

**Au bout de l'Impasse.**

C'était la fin du monde. Tout du moins, c'était la fin de _son_ monde, et pour Severus Snape, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Les mains tremblantes, il toucha la note de Drago du bout de sa baguette et la regarda brûler. Les mots, cependant, n'étaient pas aussi faciles à détruire.

Ils ont disparu. Ils sont peut-être morts. Plusieurs alliés y sont restés. Il a des jours qu'on ne les a pas vus tous les deux. Ça s'annonce mal. La fin est peut-être proche. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose à son sujet. Si LM et ses sbires débarquent, tue-là, ou ils te tueront toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire, mais ce sera pour le mieux.

Pour le mieux. Fermant les yeux il pensa à combien il était fatigué de ces putains de meurtres.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, » marmonna-t-il, changeant de position sur le banc de jardin, « ça suffit, l'auto-apitoiement ! »

Il sentit la fillette qui pleurait à chaudes larmes à ses côtés se raidir. « L'auto-apitoiement ? Comment est-ce que vous osez ? » grogna Hermione d'un ton sourd. Et ce fut ce grognement qui lui rappela qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une fillette maintenant. Mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait une femme non plus.

Quoi qu'elle soit, elle l'attaqua d'une volée de coups de poings. Il accueillit à bras ouverts la douleur cuisante du coup en plein visage. Peut-être qu'elle le ferait tomber au sol, qu'il se cognerait la tête contre une pierre, et que tout serait fini. Comme ça, pensa-t-il avec une amère satisfaction, ça simplifierait certainement les choses. Pour lui, en tout cas.

Quand le second coup le toucha, il se demanda ce qu'elle lui aurait fait s'il avait lu les trois dernières phrases du message de Drago à voix haute.

Mais quand le troisième coup fit jaillir du sang de son nez, sa patience atteignit ses limites. L'attrapant par les épaules, il l'arracha du banc et l'allongea au sol. Elle était exactement aussi faible que sa frêle silhouette le laissait attendre. Il l'emprisonna, à califourchon sur elle, clouant ses bras dans la terre, et la regarda durement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes arrêtée un moment pour penser que c'était pour moi que je parlais, et pas pour vous ? »

Il ne fut pas impressionnée par son air de dédain ; son nez rougi, son visage sale et ses cheveux mouillés de sueur gâchaient assez l'effet.

« Votre sang coule sur moi, » répondit-elle d'un ton détaché.

« A qui la faute ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d'ignorer la sensation déplaisante du liquide chaud dégoulinant de son nez.

« Alors relevez-vous. »

Il le fit, mais seulement parce qu'il voulait avoir les mains libres. Regardant autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose avec quoi il pourrait arrêter le sang, il dût se rabattre sur la manche de ses robes. Il n'osait pas laisser cette tignasse ambulante hystérique dans son jardin sans surveillance ; elle avait fait une crise de ce genre la semaine précédente également, et plusieurs de ses ingrédients de potions avaient été détruits dans l'affaire.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être morts ! » s'exclama-t-elle, après quelques minutes de silence bénies. Il ferma les yeux au son de sa voix. Tant d'attentes anéanties au cours des quelques dernières années : il y avait eu un temps où il s'attendait à voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort, les Mangemorts morts, à mourir lui-même ; au lieu de ça, quatre années avaient passé, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivait, et les Mangemorts vivaient, et il vivait… avec Hermione Granger.

Peut-être, se dit-il soudain, peut-être qu'il _était_ mort. Il n'était pas particulièrement un homme de foi, mais il pouvait croire en l'enfer. Oh, oui, il pouvait y croire.

« J'ai tout perdu ! » s'écria-t-elle, et il ressentit un moment de la pitié. Mais ensuite elle ajouta, « Je vous hais ! » et sa contrariété reprit le dessus.

« C'est mutuel. »

Avec une vivacité qui avait cessé de le surprendre, elle se redressa, s'essuya les yeux, et rétorqua, « Peut-être, mais c'est loin d'être mérité ! Je n'ai tué personne, _moi_. »

« C'est bien la le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous m'aviez assassiné quand vous en avez eu l'occasion, nous serions bien plus heureux l'un comme l'autre, pas vrai ? »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il prédit qu'elle irait jusqu'à sa chambre d'un pas chancelant, se recroquevillerait sur le matelas, et se balancerait toute seule jusqu'à s'endormir, comme elle le faisait souvent quand ils recevaient de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais elle se releva, et observa le ciel dépourvu de nuages. « Je n'ai jamais réellement cru que ça finirait comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas fini. Nous n'avons pas perdu. Tout ira bien. » _Peut-être._

Il savait qu'il contredisait ses propres sinistres prédictions, mais il préférait être contrariant que constant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait passé l'année entière à se disputer avec elle, alors pour maintenant c'était devenu une habitude.

« Bien sûr que nous avons perdu ! Harry est mort ! » dit-elle d'un ton perçant. « Ron est mort ! Ils sont morts tous les deux ! »

« Si seulement… », marmonna Snape. « Ils ont simplement disparu. »

« Simplement disparu ? _Simplement ?_ »

« Si vous ne vous calmez-pas, » la prévint-il, « je vous abandonne au bord de la route, et les Mangemorts viendront vous chercher. »

« Vous _êtes_ les Mangemorts ! » Elle leva les mains d'un geste d'exaspération et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Même si jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute, il aimait assez la voir arpenter rageusement l'allée de son jardin étroit et sombre. Vrai, elle mettait en danger la vie de ses pieds d'aconit à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, mais elle avait l'air si vivante. Avec ses cheveux volant en tous sens, ses poings serrés, elle pétillait d'une énergie que ni lui ni ses plantes ne semblaient capables de capturer, vivant jour après jour dans cette maison humide et sale.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé Harry et Ron me convaincre d'habiter avec vous, » marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle continuait son expédition frénétique vers nulle part.

« _Vous_ les avez convaincus. »

Elle s'arrêta, le gratifia d'un regard noir, et se remit à tourner en rond. « Ce n'est pas vrai, pas exactement. Je savais seulement que c'était ça, ou retourner dans le monde moldu. Et puis, c'est de la faute de Lupin de toute façon. C'est lui qui a convaincu Harry que vous n'étiez pas aussi mauvais que vous le sembliez. Il est si stupide. »

Il sourit. « Je vois que j'ai fini par vous apprendre quelque chose. »

« Non, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Remus n'est pas stupide. Il est trop bon, voilà ce qu'il est ! Si j'avais été à sa place, je me demande si je n'aurais pas caché la Pensine de Dumbledore pour toujours. Vous ne méritez pas le pardon, même si vous avez vraiment tué sur ordre de Dumbledore ! »

Il la laissa s'en prendre à lui, principalement parce qu'il préférait ça aux crises de larmes. Et puis, une fois qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle se sentait en général suffisamment coupable pour faire ce qu'il voulait. N'empêche, ses mots le blessaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle était, après tout, dans le vrai. Il ne _méritait pas_ d'être pardonné. Mais il avait toujours secrètement désiré qu'elle pense que si.

Après avoir fait le tour de son petit jardin plusieurs fois, elle se jeta sur un banc bancal appuyé contre le mur du fond de l'Impasse des Tisseurs. Fixant la chaîne rouillée qui marquait la limite entre son bout de terrain et celui du voisin, elle chuchota, « Vous pensez réellement qu'ils sont en vie ? »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, s'assurant de laisser quelque dix centimètres entre eux. « S'ils étaient morts, j'aurais été convoqué. Et puis, le message de Malefoy disait qu'ils avaient disparu. Ils ont probablement été incapables d'achever leur mission, alors ils ont Transplané. Ce n'est qu'une autre de ces fausses alertes. »

Elle s'appuya contre lui et murmura, « J'ai vraiment cru que nous l'avions trouvé, cette fois. »

Il se dit qu'il devrait s'écarter, mais il se dit aussi qu'il était trop épuisé pour s'en donner la peine. « Dans ce cas vous êtes idiote. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » convint-elle, se levant du banc si soudainement qu'il faillit tomber sans le soutien de son épaule. « Je devrais être avec eux ! Et si c'était réellement le dernier Horcrux ? Peut-être qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas su quoi en faire. Ils ne peuvent pas y arriver tout seuls. Ils n'auraient jamais détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle sans mon aide. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, se sentant plus désespéré qu'il ne l'avait été depuis les jours qui avaient immédiatement suivi la mort d'Albus. Dans un jour ou deux, elle serait partie, et tout serait, comme Drago l'avait dit, pour le mieux. _Oui_, se dit-il, la regardant toucher son orbite gauche de sa main droite pleine de cicatrices, _ce serait pour le mieux._

« Arrêtez, » intima-t-il, d'une voix plus douce qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Tendant le bras pour écarter sa main mutilée de son visage, il répéta plus sèchement, « Arrêtez. »

« Vous, arrêtez ! » Elle se dégagea et croisa les bras. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous, entre tous, vous ayez pitié de moi. »

Lui non plus. Quand Lupin l'avait amenée Impasse des Tisseurs, il avait seulement été contrarié par sa présence. Quelque part, à un moment ou à un autre au cours de l'année écoulée, ses sentiments simples d'aversion s'étaient distordus, transformés en des sensations plus compliquées, plus dangereuses. Il y avait de la pitié, oui, mais il y avait autre chose également.

« Elle sera dans mes jambes, » avait-il argumenté face au loup-garou. « Et si on la trouve ici, le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Il te fait confiance maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait rappelé Pettigrow autrement ? Il ne se donnera pas la peine de chercher ici. Et puis, avec Poudlard fermé et Sainte-Mangouste détruit, » avait imploré Lupin, « nous ne savons pas où d'autre elle serait en sécurité. Elle refuse de retourner dans le monde moldu. »

« Je peux vous aider avec vos potions, » avait-elle ajouté, la tête haute malgré sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

« Avec un seul œil et sept doigts ? » s'était moqué Snape, s'attendant à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes.

Mais elle avait eu un sourire amer. Les années de guerre, apparemment, l'avaient rendue plus coriace que dans son souvenir. « Je suis toujours la meilleure élève que vous ayez eu, même avec un œil et trois doigts en moins. Vous avez besoin de mon aide autant que j'ai besoin de la vôtre. »

C'était vrai. Drago, son deuxième meilleur élève, l'avait aidé à une époque à préparer les potions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme l'Ordre demandaient maintenant que toutes les sources légales de médecine étaient passées à la clandestinité. Mais Drago avait ensuite été 'appelé à servir', comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres le disait avec tant d'éloquence. Heureusement, le gamin stupide n'avait pas reçu de tâche aussi difficile que de tuer Dumbledore. Il vivait, pour le moment, en passant des renseignements aux deux camps selon son bon plaisir.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Snape avait été laissé tranquille dans son coin, principalement parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avais pas su quoi faire de lui. Il était devenu un héros de la cause, pour avoir assassiné l'ennemi le plus puissant des Mangemorts. Pourtant, en devenant un 'héros', il était également devenu un rival potentiel pour son mégalomane de maître. Snape était relativement certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerait un de ces jours, mais, en attendant, il supposait que sa connaissance des potions faisait de lui un atout trop précieux pour qu'on le perde.

Alors il jouait la montre, se donnant de petits buts à accomplir : préparer douze fioles de Philtre de Paix avant de mourir ; finir le _De Occulta Philosophia_ d'Agrippa avant de mourir ; apprendre un peu de chinois avant de mourir ; embrasser ce point tout en bas de la nuque de Miss Granger, rien qu'une fois, avant de mourir.

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, » murmura-t-elle, se rasseyant à côté de lui.

Cette fois, _il_ s'appuya contre elle. « Dommage. Vous êtes la créature la plus pitoyable que j'aie jamais vue. _De mes deux yeux_, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous savez, cette blague commence à se faire vieille. Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible de n'avoir qu'un œil. Les doigts me manquent plus que le reste. » Elle leva sa main droite et l'examina. Son index, son majeur et son annulaire avaient été sectionnés quand elle avait détruit le Horcrux de Poufsouffle. « C'est vraiment très moche à regarder, non ? »

« Très. »

Mais ça ne le dégoûtait pas, assez curieusement. En fait, il y avait des moments – des moments de démence – où il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à faire courir sa langue sur les replis et les cicatrices de sa peau. Ces pensées n'avaient ni rime ni raison. Il supposait que ça avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une femme. Avec sa paupière tombante (elle refusait de porter un bandeau, et ils n'avaient pas les moyens de lui créer un œil magique comme celui de Maugrey), et sa main mutilée, elle était loin de la créature de fantasme. Si on ajoutait à sa défiguration le fait qu'elle était son ancienne élève, et l'acolyte de Potter, elle aurait dû être la femme la moins désirable au monde. Pourtant, sa peau était chaude contre la sienne, et elle ne semblait pas être dérangée par ses mots cruels et son apparence épouvantable. Ce n'était pas très romantique, mais ça suffisait.

Il détourna le regard d'elle, et admit, « Drago m'a averti que Lucius, Flint et Goyle pourraient nous rendre une petite visite. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Puis, elle chuchota, « Je vois. »

« Vraiment ? Vous comprenez ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Je vais devoir partir. »

« Eh bien, en fait Drago m'a suggéré de vous tuer. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, le salaud. » Elle lui jeta un regard. « Je ne crois pas que vous le ferez. »

« Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûre. »

« Qui peut prédire ce qu'une personne fera en temps de guerre ? »

« Je crois que vous devriez partir. Retourner chez vos parents. »

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » Elle se serra plus encore contre lui.

« Rester ici, bien sûr. »

« Vous pourriez venir avec moi. Vous n'êtes pas plus en sécurité ici que moi. Malefoy ne vous a jamais fait confiance. Et si Harry et Ron sont morts… » Elle s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration, puis ne dit plus rien.

Il s'esclaffa. « Vivre avec des moldus ? »

« Pas de simples moldus. Ils sont dentistes. Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal d'en croiser, vous savez. »

Il croisa le regard de son œil unique. « Vous vous croyez si maligne, à plaisanter alors que l'heure est grave. »

« Oh, mais j'étais sérieuse. » Mais elle sourit, démentant son affirmation. Puis elle soupira. « Je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Hermione. »

« Ecoutez, » implora-t-elle, se tournant et lui prenant les mains. « Je ne peux pas partir. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à me battre pour ce monde. »

Il se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. « Si Lucius vient, il nous tuera tous les deux. »

« Nous pourrions nous battre. Nous pourrions gagner, » protesta-t-elle, appuyant sa joue contre la sienne.

« Ou nous mourrons, » répondit-il, dessinant du pouce des cercles au creux de sa main.

Elle fit un petit son, au fond de sa gorge, avant de murmurer, « Harry et Ron vont détruire le Horcrux à temps. Je sais qu'ils vont le faire. »

« Tu es tellement bête. »

Elle attira son visage vers elle, et l'embrassa franchement sur la bouche. « Je sais. »

Il ferma les yeux. « Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas partir ? »

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je parte ? »

Il savait qu'il aurait dû répondre oui. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait toujours été égoïste.

Elle se leva. « Dans ce cas, je vais récolter de l'aconit. Nous en aurons bientôt besoin pour commencer le nouveau chaudron de Potion Tue-Loup. » Elle marqua une pause, et sourit. « Enfin, si bien sûr nous sommes toujours en vie à la pleine lune. »

Il resta sur le banc, se satisfaisant de la regarder travailler parmi ses plantes tristes. Il n'en bougea que quand il entendit des coups à la porte d'entrée. Il ne se fatigua pas à sortir sa baguette. Au lieu de ça, il s'agenouilla près d'elle, écarta ses cheveux indomptables, et apposa ses lèvres à la base de sa nuque.


End file.
